Miyuki's adventure in Katekyo Hitman Reborn
by 4shikii
Summary: Miyuki a mad scientist/inventor created a vortex to anime world. Follow her adventure with maybe some romance along in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.
1. Chapter 1: The mad scientist

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I do own this story and my character Miyuki. Oh and also to TheAnimeOtaku XD, thank you for beta-ing this story.**

Miyuki's Adventure in Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Chapter 1: The Mad Scientist Who Was Obsessed With Anime**

"Kufufu!" A black haired girl laughed maniacally."Finally, I finished!" She held a black bracelet in her right hand."I am Sakura Miyuki, the world's best scientist and inventor! I have finally finished the most ultimate and best creation ever." She proclaimed to herself in a loud, obnoxious manner. She flipped her long, silky black hair over one shoulder.

"More like the world's craziest scientist and inventor in the world." Another girl spoke, rolling her yellow eyes.

"Hey, I'm not that crazy." Miyuki pouted. "It's really the best creation I ever made, Aoi-chan..."

"So what's your great creation?" Aoi asked nonchalantly. "And stop laughing like that. Where did you learn to laugh like that anyway?"

"Kufufu! I'm glad that you asked, Aoi-chan. It's Rokudo Mukuro-sama's laugh. He's one of my favorite characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn, which is an anime I love." Miyuki explained excitedly. "He was Tsuna's enemy but then became his illusionist and mist guardian. He and Chrome-chan share the same body becau-" She was soon cut off by a frustrated Aoi.

"Stop, please don't say anymore! He is a character from one of the anime you like. I get it, so please stop!" Aoi shouted, frantically covering both of her pointy ears. (Not that it could block out Miyuki's obnoxiously loud voice; Aoi was beginning to think that the whole world could hear her.) "Just tell me what you created." She sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, you sure are impatient. I created a vortex that can take me to any world I want! It looks just like an ordinary bracelet, but if you say the password in your mind and then say where you want to go, or what world you want to go to, it'll take you there." Miyuki explained to Aoi happily. "And guess where I'm going to go to!"

Aoi gave Miyuki a bored stare. "To the anime worlds, right? I can tell what you were thinking when you were creating something like that." She sighed, shaking her head. "Why a person like you likes anime so much is what I can't comprehend."

"Hey, if I didn't like anime you wou-" Miyuki was cut off by Aoi yet again. She really needed to stop that.

"- Wouldn't even be here." Aoi completed her creator's sentence. "Yes, I know that I was created because you were once obsessed with an anime named Chobits, and you created me because you wanted one." Aoi finished her explanation and gazed at Miyuki, slightly curious. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh, me?" Miyuki pointed to herself. "Oh, packing up to go to my first anime world." She gave a cheerful grin.

Miyuki was packing up her things. She was taking a laptop, a whole bunch of Japanese money, millions of manga, a tonne of clothes that were mostly of the Lolita fashion, and also a Namimori-chuu uniform.

In addition to that, she packed a cell phone, camera, and a bunch of marshmallows and snacks inside of her magical backpack which had an unlimited amount of space.

"Oh well, have fun." Aoi said, waving her hand slowly.

"Yeah, I will." Miyuki waved back jovially. She closed her eyes and chose her words carefully in her mind.

'_I, the one who accepted this mission…' _The bracelet let out a binding light. '_By the ancient contract, I order you to release your power!' _A red magical circle appeared under her feet.

'_The wind is in the sky, and the stars are in the heavens. And a resolute heart beats within my chest! This magic in my hand… World vortex set up! To the Katekyo Hitman Reborn world!' _The magical circle around her feet went up and disappeared, along with her.

"Finally, peace and quiet." Aoi rejoiced half-heartedly and strolled out of the lab.

"This looks like Tsuna's room," Miyuki said to herself. "Where _is_ Tsuna?"

Miyuki looked around the room and confirmed that it was indeed Tsuna's room. She wandered around all the way to the bathroom and saw herself in the mirror.

"Why in the hell do I look like Tsuna?" Miyuki screamed at her reflection. "Wait, does that mean I have _that _between my legs?" Her mouth hung ajar, honestly frightened.

Miyuki looked over herself- Tsuna's body -and saw there was nothing. It was completely feminine.

"Phew! Glad I don't." Miyuki sighed, relieved. She wiped the sweat forming on her brow. "But what's going on?" She added, confused.

Miyuki stood there and thought to herself for a few minutes. Her eyes widened as she finally reached a conclusion.

"Because I don't exist in this world... In order to be able to stay here, I would have to be inside another character's body!" Miyuki soliloquized.

Miyuki went through the morning routine and went to Tsuna's closet. It contained only boy's clothing.

_The closet is only boy's clothes. This means, that since I took over Tsuna's body his body turns into a girl's one because I'm a girl. Does that mean I have to act like him too? Oh who cares, all is going well. _She grinned as that problem was gone.

Miyuki went to her magical backpack and took out a strip of fabric. She wrapped the material firmly around her chest, making sure it lied perfectly flat. She then put on Tsuna's uniform.

"Tsu-kun!" A woman's voice called loudly.

_Must be his mom, Nana. _The scientist deduced.

Before answering her call, Miyuki tested her voice, making sure it sounded exactly like Tsuna's. "Yes, I'm awake." Miyuki yelled back in a slightly deeper voice. She was grateful for her vocal lessons, it also helped that Tsuna's voice wasn't exactly the manliest in the world.

Miyuki went downstairs and saw her 'mom'. "Morning, mom." She continued using Tsuna's voice and smiled.

"Good morning," Nana replied cheerfully, not noticing the slight differences in her son. "Tsu-kun, school is about to start, you should hurry up and go." She smiled as her child immediately dashed out of the house.

Miyuki ran to school almost getting bitten to death by Hibari. She acted as Tsuna the whole day and nobody noticed anything different, even though Miyuki hurt one of the bullies. They thought it was just luck.

Throughout the whole day, whilst hiding in Tsuna's body, she absorbed what was going on in his life before Reborn came and acted as Tsuna.

A few weeks later, Miyuki obtained her very own home-tutor/hitman/arcobaleno.

Omake

Sounds of waves crashing was heard. A lone figure sat on the emptied beach, she stared at the sky.

"I wonder how she's doing," The girl, Aoi, said to herself. "I hope she doesn't come back soon." She smiled coolly and watched as the sun set into the quiet night.

Before long, night came. A shooting star passed by and Aoi wished with all her might that Miyuki wouldn't ever come back.

Aoi was never a sweet, girly-girl.

**Please review or Miyuki will use one of her crazy inventions on you! **

_The magical circle and the password are from Mahou shoujo Lyrical Nanoha. The last line is a bit different though._


	2. Chapter 2: Finally, everything begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I do own this fanfic story and my character Miyuki. Oh and also to TheAnimeOtaku XD, thank you for beta-ing this story.

Miyuki's Adventure in Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Chapter 2: Finally, everything begins

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted cutely as he stepped in through the front door.

"Hello, who are you?" Miyuki feigned confusion as she asked the strange toddler, already knowing who he was. "Where are your parents?" Miyuki, acting as Tsuna, knelt down in front of the home-tutor.

"So, you're Tsuna," Reborn pointed out, observing her.

"Yeah, I'm Tsuna." Miyuki smiled at her acting skills.

_Kya! Reborn is right in front me and I want to hug him, but if I do anything unnecessary he might find out. I have to be careful. _Miyuki inwardly blushed and banished all thoughts of hugging the dangerous hitman in disguise.

"Starting today, I'll be looking after you," Reborn said. She looked at Tsuna still observing her. "Don't worry No-Good Tsuna".

"Hey, why do you know that nickname?" Miyuki questioned, pretending to be confused and angry.

"Gathering information is a basic skill, Tsuna," Reborn replied. The toddler tried to read his newly-acquainted pupil's mind. The frustration in her voice was a bit forced, it was hardly noticeable. Unless you were the strongest toddler in the Mafia world.

"A basic skill for what?" Miyuki bit back a smirk as she shot to her feet, placing her hands on her hips. "And stop saying 'Tsuna, Tsuna' like a big-shot! I have a real name, and it's Sawada Tsunayoshi. I don't want to be called 'Tsuna' by some baby like you." Miyuki demanded childishly, reciting the lines from the manga.

_He said 'basic skill' like he knows what it means. Maybe it's his Hyper Intuition or is it… _Reborn mused as he stared into the depths of Tsuna's brown eyes.

Reborn tried to kick Miyuki but she dodged it out of instinct, she doesn't like getting hurt so much.

_Shit, I shouldn't have dodged that. _Miyuki inwardly berated herself._ But I don't want to be in pain! What will I do? Oh whatever, if I have to, I'll just make up some stories along the way._

"Wh-what did you do that for?" Miyuki asked, trying to feign anger. Her stutters weren't helping.

_Hm, he dodged my kick like it was nothing. Is it an instinct he developed from the bullying? Or maybe he does have some skill... According to my information he has no skill what so ever. Something is really bothering me. _The ends of Reborn's lips twitched down slightly as things were becoming more and more confusing.

"It seems like you have some skills." Reborn noted, smirking. _This might be more interesting than I thought._ He added as an afterthought.

"Oh, where did you come from, little boy?" Nana finally made her entrance as she sent a confused gaze in Reborn's direction, interrupting Miyuki.

"I'm a home tutor, Reborn." He introduced himself as fished out a card from his coat.

"Home tutor?" Nana repeated in disbelief.

"Reborn?" Miyuki asked after Nana, pretending to be confused and disbelieved like her 'mom'.

"Don't make me laugh; you're just a baby." Miyuki laughed foolishly. "Ah, my stomach hurts." She winced slightly as the pain hit her.

Reborn had his leg up and was about to kick Miyuki's head. Miyuki suddenly stood up and put on her shoe, knowing full well that she had dodged Reborn's attack again.

_I can just make an excuse that I'll be late for school._ "I'm leaving!" Miyuki left without missing a beat. _I bet Reborn is on my head right now, I can feel him. In 3, 2, 1…_

"I'm a hitman." Reborn stated as if he were speaking about the weather. He sat comfortably on 'Tsuna's' head.

"Since when did you…?"

A dog came out and barked viciously at her.

"Here, here calm down." Miyuki knelt down and began to pat the dog.

"You're surprisingly calm." Reborn hid all traces of surprise.

_He must be expecting me to get panicked and runaway. Maybe I should have done that, but the dog is just so cute! I bet Haru is behind that wall over there, watching us. _Miyuki mentally noted as she recalled what exactly happened in the first few episodes.

"Aw, how cute!" Kyoko cooed as her caramel eyes reached Reborn.

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted with an innocent smile.

"Good morning." Kyoko smiled sweetly in response.

_Maybe I should tell Kyoko about Mochida. It's almost the part where I might get hit by the Dying Will bullet. And I don't want to be naked and have my gender found out! _The dimension-traveler was set in full-panic mode. She should have thought of this earlier.

"Um, Sasa-" Miyuki hesitantly called out to Kyoko but was soon cut off. She was starting to hate it when people never let her finish talking.

"Is this kid your younger brother?" Haru ran out, panting heavily.

"Um, no, he's not." Miyuki frowned slightly at the interruption.

"Hey, why are you wearing a suit?" The younger Sasagawa sibling inquired curiously.

"Because I'm in the Mafia," Reborn answered with a prideful smirk.

_Obviously, after all, he's Reborn: the best hitman among the Arcobaleno._

"Wow, that's so cool!" Kyoko smiled, playing along. "I'm going to be late for school, so see you later little boy."

"Ciao, ciao," Reborn waved, playing the role of 'innocent child' with all his might.

"I'm going to be late too!" Haru shouted in realization. "See you later!"

"Tsu-" Reborn stopped as Tsuna ran away. As his student ran off, Reborn jumped off of his comfortable seat and changed his shape-shifting chameleon into a mini-hot air balloon.

Miyuki chased after Kyoko, interrupting Reborn because she didn't want to be hit by the Dying Will bullet. She caught up with Kyoko in front of school gate.

"Sasagawa-san!" Miyuki cried, out of breath. Tsuna's body lacked physical training.

"Yes, Sawada-san? What's wrong?" Kyoko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and worry.

"Do not trust Mochida-sempai at all!" Miyuki told her seriously. Her, well Tsuna's, brown orbs stared firmly into Kyoko's. "He is dangerous and he'll treat you like an object… his object." She finished lamely.

"Hey, what are you saying?" Mochida overheard Miyuki and tried to hit her, thinking that it was Tsuna.

Miyuki dodged all of the attacks. Mochida was angry but didn't have time to vent out his anger since he went to chase after Kyoko.

After all that, Miyuki went to class, slightly tired but ready for an action-packed school day.

"Hm, interesting…" Reborn murmured thoughtfully as he landed gracefully onto the empty school grounds. He was worried that his new pupil would start off as his previous one, Dino, but was pleasantly surprised at Tsuna's abilities.

Though he wondered why the information he received beforehand didn't quite match up with the actual boy in question.

He would find out soon enough.

Miyuki sighed, another tough day acting as Tsuna was finally accomplished. She breathed a sigh of relief and made her way to the school gym.

Though no one made any comments of her being 'Underpants Man', Mochida still announced a fight between for Kyoko's pride or something. Miyuki groaned, stupid Mochida.

The girl disguised as Tsuna slid open the gym door, and confidently made her way to her obnoxious 'senpai'. Just thinking of that pig of a man being her senpai made Miyuki want to hurl.

People didn't bother to try to quiet their whispers as Tsuna/Miyuki entered the gym. Truthfully, they were all surprised at 'No-Good Tsuna's' new and improved attitude. They were shocked to see the puny, easily-frightened boy now walking towards someone older and stronger than him without any hesitation.

"There you are! Heaven may forgive a piece of trash like you, but I won't!" Mochida proclaimed obnoxiously as he continued babbling.

Miyuki sighed softly. All the talk was eating on her nerves, it was too boring for her to bear, and she wanted it to be over quickly. Miyuki wasn't even listening to half of what Mochida was talking about. She was startled when Yamamoto threw a shinai to her. Miyuki caught it without much trouble.

Mochida dashed forward and tried to hit 'Tsuna'. Before anyone knew it, Mochida was down and 'Tsuna' had his shinai pointed on his senpai's head. 'Tsuna' may have hit Mochida a little too hard because the older boy was now unconscious.

"I win, Mochida-senpai." Miyuki said with sickingly sweet smile. "Girls are not toys for you to play with." A light scowl touched her brow. "Not that you can hear me." She smirked deviously.

Miyuki threw the shinai back to Yamamoto. "Thank you, Yamamoto-san." Miyuki gave a genuine smile.

"No problem, Tsuna." The baseball-player grinned in response.

Miyuki left the gym and its awed-occupants behind. While she walked back to class, Hibari Kyoya suddenly attacked her. Of course, Miyuki dodged it and in no time, she had Hibari on the floor.

"Kyo-kun, you shouldn't attack me out of nowhere." Miyuki chided lightly, smiling. She knew she hadn't have called Hibari by his first name, but it slipped. Woops.

The skylark didn't miss his newly-dubbed nickname. His anger furthered as his blue-gray eyes narrowed. "I'll bite you to death." Hibari swung his tonfa at Miyuki.

Miyuki dodged it skillfully, but her clothes weren't so lucky. Her top was sliced off, showing Miyuki's cleavage. Thankfully, the bandages were still bound tightly, only the shirt was cut off.

Her eyes widened noticeably as she gasped. "Eep!" Miyuki squealed loudly. She covered herself and ran away hastily, leaving Hibari with a light blush on his face.

"He… was a girl." Hibari murmured quietly to himself.

"Can you please keep what you saw yesterday a secret, Hibari-san?" Miyuki asked Hibari nervously.

The two were currently standing in the middle of the Reception room where the Disciplinary Committee resided. Miyuki stood in front the fearsome prefect, desperately hoping Hibari would keep quiet.

"You broke the rule. Wear your uniform correctly." Hibari demanded, smirking. "Or I'll bite you to death."

"No." Miyuki replied coolly, her face giving away no emotion. _I guess I have no choice. I'll use force!_

"I'll bite you to death." Hibari dashed forward, holding his tonfa.

Miyuki dodged his attack and managed to pin Hibari down. Hibari couldn't move no matter what, Miyuki had hit most of his nerves.

_Thank you, Hyper Intuition! _"Kyo-chan, you shouldn't be so violent or you'll be raped before you know it." Miyuki smiled sweetly. "Because Kyo-chan is very cute," This was all very weird coming from 'Tsuna'.

"Damn. I'll bite yo-" Hibari was livid, a heated glare was directed at a poor, poor chair. He stiffened when he felt something sharp in his neck. _(Beta note: OMFG, A GUN? LOLOL, sorry. xD)_

Miyuki bit Hibari's neck, interrupting his famous line.

"The one who will be bitten is you, Kyo-chan. You can't beat me, so just stay quiet or else you'll face the humiliation of being beaten by a girl who was known as 'No-Good'." Miyuki laughed evilly, she calmed down and settled for a victorious smirk. "This will be a secret between just the two of us, okay?"

Miyuki stood up and left the room, making her way back to class, leaving Hibari inside, on the floor, with a mess that was caused when the two fought. It looked like a hurricane tore through inside.

"Damn omnivore." Hibari cursed as a light blush crawled onto his face.

_Kyo-chan was so cute! Making me come out as Miyuki, he sure is good! I hope he won't tell anybody about it. What should I do to him next time? Aw, can't wait!_

Miyuki was skipping to class, laughing once in a while when she realized how shocked people would be when they saw Hibari on the floor. She wondered how that poor soul would remain paralyzed with fear and have nightmares for who knows how long.

**Please Review! At least 5 reviews Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanation and Transfer Haya

Miyuki's Adventure in Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Chapter 3: The Boring Explanation and the Transfer Student

"That was a good fight." Reborn praised Miyuki/Tsuna as they walked back to the Sawada residence. "How did you know how to fight like that?"

"Um… I didn't. I just wanted to finish it quickly so I just copied a move I saw on TV." Miyuki responded innocently, staring at the road in front of her to avoid her tutor's deep, black eyes.

The toddler instantly stopped walking, making Miyuki halt out of reflex. "I don't believe you." Reborn pointed his Leon-gun at her. "Tell." He commanded.

"No." Miyuki said calmly, despite the gun near my head. "Kill me if you can that is." She stared firmly into Reborn's eyes.

She noted that Reborn was very angry because she wouldn't tell him the information that he wanted. Miyuki then saw him smirk, and wondered what the hell he was thinking of right now.

"Interesting." Reborn murmured with a strange glint in his eyes. "I can't wait to see what kind of boss you're going to be."

"Boss?" She asked, even though she knew. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb." Reborn cut her off. "You know what I mean."

"What? You mean being the Vongola family's Tenth boss? Just because I have the family's first boss, Giotto's blood in me, in other words my great, great, great grandfather? And that you're here under the Ninth's order to train me to become a mafia boss because according to the information I'm No-Good at all and am very weak." Miyuki paused to inhale deeply. "Also, please don't shoot me with a Dying Will bullet 'cause I don't want to run around naked."

Reborn was left speechless. "How do yo-"

"You have to find out yourself Reborn." She interrupted him and laughed. "Good luck finding out." She smirked. "The oh-so-great hitman; Reborn."

Early in the morning, a boy with brown, spiky locks was sleeping soundly.

"Get up, Tsuna. It's morning." Reborn tried to wake Miyuki up and began shaking her.

"Five more minutes." Miyuki mumbled groggily.

"I have no choice." Reborn deduced. "I'll have to use the Vongola family's traditional awaking method."

Reborn grabbed hold of two electric zappers used in hospitals to keep patients from dying.

"Three, two, one…" Reborn counted down and smirked as he planted the zappers on Miyuki.

Miyuki was still sound asleep, not feeling a thing. She then smelled something delicious, sort of like a barbecue.

"Food!" She cried gleefully, fully awake.

Miyuki hurriedly dressed and went through her morning routine. Once done, she dashed downstairs towards the kitchen and sat down.

"Thank you for the food!" Miyuki shouted happily and began to chow down.

After breakfast, Miyuki made her way to school. On the way, Reborn explained how there was going to be a new student, and how all the reserves fell mysteriously ill so she forced to play an important volleyball game. Miyuki already knew what was going to take place, so she didn't need to know.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun." Kyoko greeted 'Tsuna' with a smile, while she watched 'him' change to indoor shoes.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan." Miyuki greeted back with a smile.

"Did you know there's going to be a transfer student in our class?" Kyoko asked cheerfully.

_I want to know how you known about it._ Miyuki muttered inwardly. Seriously, how did Kyoko know? "Yeah," Miyuki replied lamely.

"I wonder what they're like." Kyoko leaned forward excitedly. "Do you think it's a girl or a boy?"

"A boy," Miyuki responded without hesitation.

The two continued with their idled chit-chat until they reached class. During homeroom, the teacher confirmed the rumors about a new student.

"I'll introduce the transfer student." The middle-aged man announced. "He was studying aboard in Italy until now, his name is… Gokudera Hayato."

A boy with silver hair and emerald eyes entered the room. His uniform was messy and he had a scowl implanted on his brow. He glared at somebody standing beside the teacher, making them jump in fright.

"Wow, he's so hot!" A random girl squealed in delight. "On top of that he's moved from another country."

_Hurricane Bomb Hayato is here. _Miyuki inwardly smirked.

Gokudera walked forward and glared at Miyuki/Tsuna. Miyuki simply smiled at him, completely unaffected by the boy's fierce glare.

Gokudera was placed his feet on Miyuki's desk and was about to kick it, but Miyuki stood away from the desk, knowing what will happen.

"Gokudera-kun! Your seat is… Gokudera-kun!" The teacher attempted to control the foreign student, but failed in the end as Gokudera paid the man no mind and walked to the back of the classroom.

Miyuki put her desk back where it was and sit down.

"You know him, Tsuna?" A boy that sat next to Miyuki asked.

"Who knows." Miyuki smiled mysteriously.

"He's definitely no-good." The boy commented, frowning lightly.

"He might be better than you think he is." She whispered back, smirking slightly.

_Don't judge Haya-chan based on his looks and style, because Haya-chan is cute like a doggie. _Miyuki giggled inwardly.

Miyuki looked back and saw Gokudera glaring at her. She smiled and wave cheerfully, leaving Gokudera thoroughly confused.

The bell rang and Yamamoto and the rest of the volleyball team members behind him came up to Miyuki.

"We're counting on you today, Tsuna!" Yamamoto grinned jovially.

"Thanks! I'll do my best." Miyuki smiled in response. _Do I have to play? I don't want to get sweaty._ A small twitch formed under her eye.

"You've been awesome lately," Yamamoto noted in awe. "I can't wait to see you in action."

_Want me to kick you, Yama-chan? I want to go to where Kyo-chan is and mess with him but I have to go play volleyball instead. Damn._ Miyuki tried her best to not clobber the happy-go-lucky boy right then and there.

Yamamoto continued talking to Miyuki, who was half-listening. Kyoko and Hana commented about how Miyuki was great in that match with Mochida and that no one called her No-Good anymore. After the conversation, they all went to the gym where everyone was cheering Miyuki on.

xxXxx

Miyuki went to where her team was in Namimori-chuu's gym, passing the students standing comfortably, waiting for the match to begin.

"We've been waiting for you, Tsuna." Yamamoto flashed a grin.

"Show us your awesome skills!" A boy with glasses cheered.

"Yeah…" Miyuki replied absentmindedly. She didn't really care for the match, she didn't even want to be here at all. It was all so annoying.

Miyuki's brown orbs locked onto Gokudera's emerald ones, she smiled at him for some reason that that the latter had no idea of, leaving him as confused as ever.

_Just you wait Haya-chan, I'm going to turn you into a cute doggie following me, your master, like a loyal dog would. Mwahaha!_ Miyuki thought as she smirked evilly. _And then I'm gonna do this and do that to you_. She added mysteriously.

Miyuki looked around the crowded gym once more and saw Hibari standing next to the instructor. She waved and smiled at him, but was ended up ignored. Great, he totally made her look like a loser, waving and smiling to no one.

"We will now begin the match against Year 1's Class A and C." The instructor yelled, blowing the whistle.

And so the game started. A boy did a serve and it came towards Miyuki. She ran forward and jumped to hit the ball. The ball went to the other side with a curve and hit the floor, winning a point for Miyuki's team.

"Awesome!" Most of her teammates cheered gratefully.

Why were they getting excited over just one point?

Several games later, Tsuna's team continued gaining more points than the other team. At the last game, Miyuki accidentally jumped too high and the ball hit her down there, stunning everyone, though a few girls giggled discretely.

Shit! Miyuki had to pretend like that hurt, or else people would become suspicious.

Miyuki fell down lightly, but to the others she seemed to fall down very hard. She clutched at the area, pretending to be very hurt.

"He blocks it with his organ!" Ryohei exclaimed, shocked. "I can't believe that he would sacrifice a man's most valuable part just to block the ball!"

_I don't really have an organ down here, you know._ Miyuki thought, hearing what Ryohei's loud voice. She continued feigning pain.

"Awesome! That's the proof of his strength!" Ryohei shouted, probably thinking of asking her to join the boxing club.

"Good job, Tsuna!" Several students shouted.

Miyuki's team won, and everyone was cheering and congratulating. While that was happening, she secretly slipped outside and Gokudera followed her.

"Why don't you come out, Gokudera-kun?" Miyuki called aloud, knowingly.

"If some trash like you becomes the 10th, the Vongola family is done for." Gokudera spat venomously.

"So what are you going to do? Kill me?" She asked a seemingly innocent and rhetorical question.

"You're annoying." The green-eyed boy commented, taking a few sticks of dynamite out of nowhere. "This is your end."

"Whose end are you talking about?" Miyuki dodged the bombs that Gokudera threw at her.

"Triple the bombs." The bomber took out more bombs more than he can hold, struggling noticeably.

"The end of me." Gokudera concluded dramatically as the still-burning bombs rolled onto the floor.

Miyuki rushed forward and pushed Gokudera away the bombs whilst shielding him from the explosions.

"Are you okay?" Miyuki asked with a worried expression. I mean, faked worried expression.

"I did not realize it." Gokudera bowed down on the ground. "You're the one fit to become the boss. Tenth, I'll follow you until the end of this earth! Ask whatever you want from me!" He announced, almost begging her to.

"Anything?" She asked doubtfully.

"Yes." The boy replied instantly from his position on the ground.

"Then I want you to an outfit. Will you wear it?" She fought to hide a smirk.

"Yes, if Tenth says so."

"Then come with me to my house when school finishes. I want you to wear something." The brunette didn't try to hide her bemused smirk anymore, her eyes danced with laughter.

Miyuki glanced at the place where Reborn was hiding, and her smirk grew.

Reborn was spying on Miyuki and saw that everything he had was told, was wrong.

Clearly, the information he got was wrong. A frown twitched at Reborn's curved lips. _It's like he's different from what the files said. Did he pretend to be No-Good until now?_

Reborn saw 'Tsuna' looking this way and smirked in return. He was going to find everything he wanted to know. And when the Arcobaleno wanted something, he'll get it by any means possible.

xXxXx

_Um... OH! Read TheAnimeOtaku XD's (LOL, me) fanfic! It's about two OCs from our world and they get transported (hence the name) to Namimori~ Cliche beginning, but it's actually pretty good. That's a lot coming from me since I normally degrade my works. ^^; I'll shut up now. :D_

Thanks for reading! Please review! At least five reviews, please. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4: Author's Note

This story will be rewritten. For those who are waiting for this, it will not be up for a while since I'm going to start this adventure in Naruto first instead. Miyuki adventure new title would be I procrastinate my procrastination. The main character -oc will have a total make over on the personality and occupation. LOOKING FOR BETA as well. Message me if you're interest in beta-ing my stories.


End file.
